gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Heroes
Heroes (Eroi) è una canzone di David Bowie presente nell'episodio I superduetti, il settimo episodio della quarta stagione, in cui è cantata da Blaine Anderson e Sam Evans. Blaine comincia a disfare il suo armadietto dopo che Finn annuncia che Blaine torna negli Usignoli. Sam cerca di fermarlo, dicendo che Blaine che incolpa se stesso da quando lui e Kurt si sono lasciati. Sam chiede che cosa ha fatto esattamente Blaine. C'è un flashback di Blaine che indossa la camicia e di un ragazzo dietro di lui che chiede se sta bene, Blaine dice che deve andare. La scena torna a Blaine che spiega a Sam di aver tradito Kurt, la persona che ama di più al mondo, con un ragazzo conosciuto su Facebook. Blaine spiega i suoi veri sentimenti e Sam lo incoraggia a dirli a Kurt. Blaine è frustrato, Sam risponde e dice che Blaine deve prima perdonare se stesso. Sam chiede a Blaine di dargli un giorno per dimostrargli che lui è l'eroe del Glee Club e poi Blaine può decidere a cosa appartiene veramente. Inizia Heroes. Nell'auditorium, Sam suona la chitarra mentre canta come la band suona. Blaine è poi sul palco che canta. Prende il posto di Sam sulla piccola piattaforma. Mentre cantano, Blaine, Sam e il resto delle Nuove Direzioni ripuliscono un muro pieno di graffiti con la vernice. Ryder e Jake giocano con Marley con la pittura, alle spalle Kitty è ancora un po' invidioso. Sam e Blaine sono poi rivisti sul palco dell'auditorium mentre cantano con lo stesso microfono. Si danno il cinque nel corridoio della scuola con i loro costumi da supereroi di fronte alla bandiera del Ringraziamento, si vedono i doni del Ringraziamento, il che significa che Blaine rimane al McKinley. La scena ritorna a quando le Nuove Direzioni dipingono il muro, Marley e Jake cominciano a sporcarsi di vernice. Il resto delle Nuove Direzioni comincia a fare lo stesso. Le Nuove Direzioni si divertono insieme e la canzone giunge al termine, Sam e Blaine finiscono il brano nell'auditorium e si colpiscono a vicenda per scherzo. Dopo, Sam chiede a Blaine se ha intenzione di rimanere e Blaine dice che c'è una cosa importante da fare e passa una maschera a Sam. Irrompono nella Dalton per recuperare il trofeo delle Nazionali. Testo della canzone Sam: I, I wish I could swim Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim Though nothing, nothing will keep us together We can beat them, for ever and ever Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day Blaine: I, I will be king And you, you will be queen Though nothing will drive them away We can be Heroes, just for one day Sam e Blaine: We can be us, just for one day Sam: I, I can remember (Blaine: I remember) Standing, by the wall (Blaine: by the wall) And the guns shot above our heads (Blaine: over our heads) And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (Blaine: nothing could fall) Blaine e Sam: And the shame was on the other side Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever Then we could be Heroes, just for one day We can be Heroes We can be Heroes We can be Heroes Just for one day Curiosità Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Heroeses:Heroesfr:Heroesde:Heroespl:Heroes Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four